In the sport of wakeboarding, there is an even-increasing need for a watercraft pulling a wakeboard rider to create larger and cleaner wakes for a rider to use to containers or adding people to a watercraft, which increases the amount of water a vessel displaces, and upon reaching a specific speed, a desired wake shape and size results. Generally, the more water a vessel displaces, the bigger its' will be while moving. At specific speeds, it is also equally important that a wake maintain a certain shape, slope and hardness in order to allow a rider to achieve a desired launch into the air. Ski-boat manufacturers have invested a lot of resources into creating specifically shaped watercraft hulls to produce certain shaped wakes while pulling skiers or wakeboarders. Many scenarios can affect the position of a watercraft pulling a performer on a body of water, but one of the most important variables, along with vessel speed and water displacement, is how weight/mass/cargo/passengers or ballast is distributed from within a vessel. Specifically, any downward force that influences the roll and pitch position of a watercraft while on a body of water, also influences the shape of the wake produced while the watercraft is moving. The present invention proposes a method to maintaining desired weight distribution levels within a vessel, (specifically, in a watercraft, both starboard-to-portside “roll” and bow-to-stern “pitch”). The invention apparatus and method will further provide more accurate wake and watercraft control for riders, drivers and passengers alike by using a method of systematic weight distribution in order to quickly shape a watercraft's wake.
In wakeboarding, it may be considered desirable to position weight differently according to many unique wafer sports scenarios. The invention apparatus and method creates an easier, more efficient and unique way to distribute or transfer weight or ballast within a vessel that is typically used for water sports. It's common for multiple people to be in a water sports specific watercraft, and it could be seen as valuable to have automatic capabilities to help counterbalance or enhance their natural gravitational force, which affects the watercrafts's roll and pitch position, while on a body of water. The present invention offers a systematic solution to these weight distribution needs.
Generally, the sport of wakeboarding requires an equally weighted tow boat, specifically starboard-to-portside, which provides balanced, clean wakes for a wakeboard rider, so he or she can achieve a consistent launch into the air. Proper bow-to-stern weight distribution may also affect the wake shape of a watercraft. In some instances, like in the sport of wakesurfing, the operator and passengers weight one side or end of the watercraft down more than the other to deliberately roll and pitch the watercraft to a desired position. In this weight distribution scenario, at slower speeds, the watercraft creates a suitable wave for a rider to surf. Although other methods of wakesurfing are known, it is usually time consuming or inconvenient to distribute ballast, cargo or passengers to arrive at the desired vessel position which creates a surfable wave. Using the invention apparatus while wakesurfing, the operator is able to quickly send one or more ballast object(s) to a specific area within a watercraft to aid in its arrival at a desired vessel position. This demonstrates the invention's ability to provide a greater degree of control over weight distribution needs, which is relevant to multiple wake-related water sports, including but not limited to: wakeboard, wakeskate, wakesurf, kneeboard, hydrofoil, slalom, trick, jump and barefoot-ski.